Después de que el dial de voz cayó al mar
by Genee
Summary: Nami regresa luego de haber sido rescatada por Luffy y los demás en el secuestro de Shiki El león de Oro. Nami no quiso que Luffy escuchara el mensaje en el dial de voz. Luffy sigue picado, necesita una explicación. ¿Realmente pensó que no podría salvarla? [Luffmi/LuNa]


One piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda no a mí D:

Así como cuando miras una película y se te queda grabado un podría ser, que tal si, bueno, así.

.

.

Después de que el dial de voz cayó al mar.

.

.

Las estrellas guiaron durante toda la noche el trayecto. La atmosfera se sentía serena, la madrugada se turnaba entre un oscuro brillante y una luz plateada amarillenta. La luna estaba en lo más alto y Luffy estaba en la proa, con sus piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo la caña de pescar dentro de su puño. No podía dormir, estaba demasiado animado por las aventuras que le traería el nuevo punto de llegada marcado en el mapa.

Franky se encontraba dormido cerca del timón, sus ronquidos callaban el rugir del mar, y Nami salía a vigilar el clima de vez en cuando. En una de sus rondas de vigilancia, notó a lo lejos a Luffy. Se abrazó al cuerpo, el frío se colaba a través de su abrigo. La noche era muy gélida y llena de vientos, pero no veía una tormenta o algún cambio climático desfavorable. Nami quiso entrar a su camarote, pero la voz de Luffy le impidió que se alejara.

—Eh, Nami.

Una de sus manos aplastaba la mejilla, el codo descansaba sobre su rodilla. Quien fuese quién lo pillara a esas altura de la noche, en aquella posición, diría que Luffy moría de aburrimiento, pero Luffy no se aburría cuando pescaba.

Nami se acercó y apoyó sus codos sobre el barandal de la proa.

—¿Todavía sigues enfadado por el mensaje en el dial de voz? No es mi culpa que no lo escucharas por completo.

Luffy apretó sus labios.

—Nunca lo pensaste, ¿no es así?

Nami comprendía la pregunta. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Shiki era muy fuerte, no podrías con él —Mujiwara No Luffy giró de inmediato para verle lleno de indignación, dispuesto a gritarle por la traición que cometía la pelirroja—. Pero si alguien podía hacerlo, eras tú —agregó, anticipando la reacción de su capitán.

Luffy se tranquilizó.

Se sintió el silencio. Las olas que golpeaban la madera del _Thousand Sunny_ se escuchaban como si el sonido llegase desde lejos.

—Me gusta saber que no pensaste que te iba a dejar sola o que perdería en el intento de salvarte.

Nami sonrió.

—Lo que piensen mis nakamas de mí es importante. Sobre todo tú —Ella dejó de respirar. Contuvo el aliento y su corazón se disparó como bala de cañón. Luffy le miró sonriente—. Has estado conmigo casi que desde el principio, sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer y lo que no.

—Luffy —No estaba segura de lo que le diría. Realmente solo quería saber si leerle entre líneas era un error o un acierto.

Pero Nami sabía que cuando Luffy quería decir algo lo decía sin rodeos. Era tan sincero que rayaba en lo absurdo.

—¿Qué cocinará Sanji mañana? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

El momento mágico que sintió Nami se esfumó como espuma de mar. No le importó en lo absoluto. Se sentía cómoda al lado de su capítan.

—Ha pescado un gran pez. Creo que lo ha marinado y picado en filetes-

—¡Filete marinado! ¡Oh, Sanji es un cabrón! ¡Qué delicia, no puedo esperar!

Era como un niño pequeño. Nami lo reconocía. Pero podía saber con certeza que cuando se lo proponía, Luffy se convertía en un hombre fuerte y decidido capaz de ir más allá con tal de proteger a sus nakamas. Eso era lo que le hacía sentir reyes marinos en su estómago. Le gustaba Luffy, aun cuando parecía que él nunca se daría cuenta de ello.

Nami rio por el comentario. Luffy volvía a decir algo más que desató una nueva carcajada.

Las sombras que se dibujaban a un lado del rostro de Nami, la luz que brillaba sobre sus ojos, el meneo silencioso del barco sobre el agua, algo del momento, no supo qué, llevó un nuevo pensamiento de Nami hacia Luffy: era linda cuando no parecía poseída por la ira.

—Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta, Nami.

—Y a mí haber regresado, Luffy.

La muchacha golpeó el antebrazo de Mujiwara y este perdió el equilibrio. Un susto tremendo pasaron los dos cuando este casi cae al agua. Él gritó, ella igual. Pronto comenzaron a pelear. Las cosas volvían a ser cómo antes, aunque en el aire se respiraba un _je ne sais quoi_ diferente.

Quizá Nami no es tan obstinada y Luffy es menos tonto de lo que los demás creen. Quizá, aquel par podría funcionar.


End file.
